


1876

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: A Poet Can Be One Of Many People, And His Lover Can Be Too.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Kudos: 2





	1876

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



_I want to write a poem that holds its weight in gold_

_But I fear those that are have already been told_

_Uttered by words written in silence_

_Whispered by promises that can't be broken_

_A love, an eternal swear, a blessed token_

_Forever by you, forever by me_

_Two together, eternity_

_I hope you take your promise just as seriously as I_

_And I know you will_

_Because when I look at your eyes, so dark and true_

_And listen to your words, no matter how blue_

_I set aside my fears, and memories_

_And focus on you_

_And think of how your promises_

_And swears_

_Uttered in patience or a rush_

_Have never been broken or been a lie_

_When you said you'd never say goodbye, you meant even after the day we die_

_Eternal, everlasting_

_You, my heart, and me, yours_

_Tried and true_

_Forbidden by law and prejudice_

_Never to part, forever, my beating heart_

_By_

_Josiah G. Scurlock, March 16th, 1876._


End file.
